Love or War?
by kesheyyyy7
Summary: Edward and I are the most popular people in school and the smartest. He’s drop dead gorgeous, every guys want to befriend him, and every gal wants to be with him. I on the other hand despise his guts. Edward/Bella All Human!
1. WHAT? AN very cofusion

**Full Summary -**

**People ask me if I have lost my precious mind when I told them. They don't see him the way I do. They only see the football and the looks, but I know that there is more to him than that. Sure he's got the looks, the brain and the skills, but the Edward that I know is someone totally different. The Edward that I know would never cheat out on a friend or do something logical. The Edward I know is a jerk and a loving person and the Edward I know is a person I hate. That's no secret. But the one thing that is my deep dark secret is that I love Edward Cullen and no one shall ever know my secret not even the Edward that I know.**

**Okay first story so no daggers and so yeah. So here's Love or War!!**

Aah another Monday, another week. Another frustrating, aggregating, joyful week. I got up from my peaceful bed and went downstairs to the front door. When I open it I see my best friend, Alice. She had her face pulled up to a great smile that gave me the creeps. She steps beside me and heads to my room without a word. Charlie must have gone early today since he's police car was not anywhere in sight. I sigh and head up there myself. Once I opened my door to my room I saw my clothes all over my room and my best friend destroying it.

"Alice! What are you doing," She just smiled at me and kept digging through my closet. What is with her? This not talking Alice is freaking me out! She's usually going a hundred miles per hour! Uh oh. She's up to something, and that something is big. Shoot a monkey I'm in big trouble.

"Alice, wh . . . what are you up to?" I asked afraid of the answer. Her smile got bigger, if that's even possible. She didn't answer. She just pushed me into the bathroom with the clothes that she picked out and shut the door before I said another word. She always amazes me with how she can push me in here within 5 seconds.

The shower was quite peaceful to my surprise. The past showers were always interrupted by Alice screaming at me to hurry up. I got out and put on the royal blue shirt and a jean skirt that was very cute. I put the clothes on and as soon as I did Alice barged in and suddenly attacking my hair with the blow dryer. Within 15 minutes we were out the door and into the car. Alice never said a word and I'm in big shit.

"Please say something. You're freaking me out," I said with a pout. She just laughed and shook her head. Man! We got to school and I got swamped by none other than Mike Newton and his friends.

"Hey Bella! Wow, you look hot! Say, there's a party at my house this weekend after the game. Do you want to come?" Aaah!! Will this guy ever shut up? Come down Bella. Leave your anger for someone worth it.

"Of course, Mike. How could I not?" I said with my best smile I could muster up. Alice choked a laugh. Mike smiled hugely and ran off. That boy could get on my nerves.

People separated themselves to make a path for Alice and me. Oh did I forget to tell you that I'm amazingly popular? Go figure that a plain gal like me could be the queen bee of Forks High School. I was suddenly giddy out of my mind because Alice opened her mouth.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" I frowned at her words. Why was I upset? Like I really thought she would tell me what's up? Ha!! That's a laugh. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was one till first period. Aah!!

"Yeah, Bye!!" I ran to first class and I could faintly hear Alice laugh. How could she laugh at this? She knows I don't like to be late. Why didn't she tell me the time? Damn you Alice Cullen. I got to English just in time and sat by Emmett. What was he smirking about?

* * *

"What?" I hissed at him. He just shook his head and tried to pay attention to the teacher. Emmett never pays attention!! I tried to listen to the teacher as well but my mind would always go back to Alice and Emmett. What was so special about today?

The rest of the morning classes were normal (since none of the Cullen's or Hale's were in them with me) Jessica gossiped about the new students, Mike tried to flirt with me, Lauren being a bitch etc… Nothing stood out to me to conform to my encounter with Alice and Emmett.

When I got to lunch I noticed all my friends were sulking about something and that _he _was not there.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in our meadow when Edward came at me with worried eyes. That just made me cry more. Edward tried to comfort me but pushed him away. He seemed hurt by this. Why should he care, he's the one who made me like this. He tried to comfort me again but I pushed away again and screamed at him to go away._

_"Bella, what's wrong? Please tell me. It kills me to see you like this," It kills him? Yeah right. _

_"Go… away Edward…" all he did was try the comfort part again. "I…mean… it Edward…"_

_"Bella, please. Tell me what's wrong," He wants to know what's wrong. I did a watery laugh and looked straight into his eyes._

_"You want to know," He nodded. "Okay…umm okay, my best friend said I was ugly and stupid. And that being friends with me was a mistake," realization crossed his face. He tried to say something but I cut him off by running. He tried to run after me but then he remembered that I was faster and stopped._

_I ran to my house, up the stairs, and into my room. I cried for hours, but it felt like days. Charlie and Alice tried to come in a couple of times but I screamed at them to go away. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that he said that. I couldn't believe that Edward Anthony Cullen said that._

_End of Flashback_

Anger was building in the pit of my stomach. We went from being best friends to mortal enemies in that day. I remembered that I was at the table so I tried to decrease the anger by asking a question.

"What's going on?" Everyone looked at me. The next thing I know, four answers came jumbled out of everyone's mouths.

"We have a huge test tomorrow and no one studied," came out of Jasper.

"Rose told me that she can't go shopping with me," came out of Alice.

"My car broke down," came from Rose.

* * *

"Edward ran out on us," Emmett said simply. Everyone looked at him. If looks could kill, Emmett would be dead, four times.

"What?" I said.

"Well, Edward had a…" Emmett was cut off by Alice slapping her hand over Emmett's mouth.

"Um…well…hum," I never heard Alice so worked up. Everyone looked nervous while I probably looked angry with a hint of confusion.

Someone sat down beside me but I was too angry with my friends to see who it was. I saw my friends looked happy all of the sudden, which made my anger and confusion to double. They weren't looking at me but the chair next to me. I followed their line of sight to see…

"Edward," his name fell out of my mouth in a gasp.

**Well that's the first chapter of Love or War and tell me if I should continue or leave fan fiction forever!! Hahaha jkjk (please don't send me away.)**


	2. Cry?

**Okay I know most of you are confuse and I'm sorry for that so here's a recap of the first chapter – Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were born but Edward screwed up and Bella hated him for it. Four years later Bella still hates him but is there's something she doesn't know? They are at lunch right now so back to the story.**

_"Edward," his name fell out of my mouth in a gasp._

He smirked at me and leaned forward so our faces were inches away. The last four years of anger, the endless crying, and all the sleepless night, forgotten. All I could think of was for Edward to lean a bit closer, to kiss me already. His eyes were so sincere, so trustworthy. Like that day. That's when all the memories, pain, and anger came back to me like a heat wave. I pushed Edward back with all my strength and yelled words like wild fire.

"Step away, Edward. You walk the halls like you're the king but no king could be as arrogant, selfish, and pitiful as you. Everyone thinks that you are the kindest guy ever but you are a jerk and a bastard. All these people think that they know you but I know you best. I was your best friend for fourteen years. Fourteen years. But then you thought that you're too good for me and now you're being nice to me. Yeah well not going to happen. And I'll tell you that everyone in this room is too good for you. You are a worthless rat to me, and don't you forget it." I said the last part in a whisper so only he could hear it. I ran out of the cafeteria and into an empty classroom and cried. Why, why am I crying? I promised myself I wouldn't cry over him anymore. God, I'm so stupid.

There was a knock on the door but I was crying too hard to hear it. A soft hand was suddenly rubbing my back and I jump. I look over to see Rosalie rubbing my back. I smile at her and try to stop the crying but I couldn't. Rose and I stayed there for the rest of the lunch break. Rosalie broke the silence and told me the bad news that I totally forgot.

"Edward is in biology and P.E. with you. That's the rest of the school day," Shit. I don't want to go, but our tests are being past back and I want to see if I did better than him. I sighed.

"Hey, you don't have to. We don't have to. If you decide to skip it I'll stay with you if you want me too," Rose is so nice but don't get on her bad side. She'll tear your head off.

"Thanks Rose, but that would make me look like I regretted what I said in there. But I don't. Besides I want to see his reaction when I get a better grade than him," I said with a smile. She just laughed and we walked to our classes in silence. When I got to biology, he was already there. _Don't look at him. Don't look at him. _ The teacher came in at this point in time and I was greatly satisfied.

"Okay, before I hand back the tests, we are changing seats. Okay first Lauren, you're with Mike," they both groaned.

"Okay, now Jessica. You're with Steven," ha. Steven is the pimp of the school.

"Now Edward," this will be good. "You're partner is Isabella Swan."

* * *

"Bella Swan," Edward and I yelled together. I swear. This dude could never get my name right.

"Right. Well, you two are lab partners," Wait, WHAT?!

"WHAT?" this cannot be happening. Edward my lab partner. I finally look at Edward to see him…smiling? What?!  
Edward and I walked to an empty lap table and just sat there and said nothing. The grades were past back and Edward and I both got a freaking 99. He smirked and I gave him the finger. Edward is a jerk and now I have to sit by him for the rest of the year. Shit.

As soon as the bell rang, I ran to the gym. Now it's time to run my problems with Edward away. I quickly got dressed and went outside. I was the first one out so I just started to run. I ran about a mile when everyone started to appear. I ran to them. The coach was looking proud while the whole track team looked jealous.

"Alright kids, since Friday is the first game of football, the boys will be practicing and the girls can watch or do whatever," the couch looked at me when he said whatever and I only nodded. The boys did their stretches, the girls giggled, while I ran. I always run when I'm upset and when I run I feel like I'm on top of the world and nothing can stop me. Also running is the only way for me to thing straight, and at this moment I'm thinking of Edward. He is a jerk, asshole, and a bastard. He's rude, mean, selfish, kind, sweet, and unbelievably gorgeous … Wait what am I thinking? I mean, I know that I loved him before he broke my heart but do I still love him?

The bell rang and I ran to the door. I looked at Edward one last time to see him looking back at me. I got lost in his eyes but them Angela grabbed my hand and yanked me inside. Right then I knew that I love Edward but I hate him so much!!

**Okay i hope that that was a little bit less confusing. That was way shorter than last time bc i wanted it to be less confusing. Now please review!! I see those people "alert" me so please review. It makes me feel better!!**

**R&R!!**


	3. Hate or Love?

**Okay I'm glad it's not confusing anymore, but there are questions that I'd like to answer ok**

**Twilight lover asked how she can love him that fast. Well she's always loved him but she just couldn't forget what he did to her. Also when she runs she thinks straight and I guess she's never had to run for Edward before so that just brought the feeling more.**

**And, yes he is a gorgeous ass!! (That one was for you twenty1nyounger!!)**

**Okay back to the story!!**

* * *

What am I thinking? Why must I love him now? He had done nothing to disserve it. When I got to my house I was conflicted. Hate or love? My very confusing thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I opened the door to see…

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" It was such a surprise to see him here. I was expecting Alice or Rosalie.

"I saw you at practice today and you looked pained. What's the matter?" ha. Even Jasper can see right through me.

"It's nothing. I just got a lot on my mind," Jasper game me a look that said there's- more- to- it- than –that. I sighed. "Really, it's nothing."

"Come on Bella. It's got to do with Edward doesn't it?" god my friends can read me like a book.

"It's just he's such an ass and a jerk. When did he become this way? I mean we were best friends."

"I don't know Bella. But that's not why you're conflicted," how could he know that?!

"I could feel how confused and conflicted you were. It's like radiating off of you?"

"Damn," He looked at me for an answer. "Okay…um, I was wondering if I…I should be nice to him or hate him forever?"

"Hate him forever or until he show you otherwise."

"JASPER!! You just selled out a friend," I can't believe he said that!!

"No I didn't. Look I know how he can be and well he could hurt you again so just wait until he shows you that you can trust him first," wow. I didn't know Jasper would say that.

"Thanks Jasper, this means a lot," he stood up and walked to the door.

"No problem. And if you have any more problems you know where I'll be."

"Will do," He left then and I did my homework and took a shower. Charlie was going to be home soon and I still haven't made dinner. I made spaghetti so it would be ready when Charlie came home. Dinner was nice and silent. But when I fell asleep was when I slapped myself in the face.

The dream I had was uncalled for. I was at the championship football game and the score was tied and a minute left of the game. It was raining and that water must have seeped through my skull and affected my mind because what I did next was irrevocably stupid. When a time out was made, I ran down the bleachers to Edward and kissed him with all I could muster and wished him good luck. When they won the game Edward ran in my direction. I thought that he was running to me but he went to Lauren instead. After he made out with her he turned to me and said, "I told you once and I'll tell you again. You're ugly and stupid, I could never love you."

I woke myself up then and just sat there. I was to worn out to cry. I stayed up all night and now because of the dream I didn't want to go to sleep for a continuation of it. I thought of what Jasper said and my messed up dream while I was up. Now if you put those together, Edward is going to have to do major sucking up and kissing my ass to get me to trust me again.

It was now 4 a.m. and I've been up for about five hours and was too tied to keep this no sleep thing going so I decided to go for a jog through my secret path in the woods.

The run was not that pleasant because for some odd reason I felt like someone was following me. It was weird. It was like someone was inside my head and knew every move I made. Man alive I wished it wasn't pitch black. I must have looked back behind me like a thousand times before the run was over.

Getting ready was taking forever. Stupid dream. But after getting ready and heading to school I found something off … about Edward.

He looked like he just died. Under his beautiful green eyes were dark purple bags and was moping around until…he saw me. He started to walk to me with a glint in his eye until Bob, one of his friends, pulled him to the dressing room for before school practice.

I sighed.

The rest of the day was fine until lunch came around. Why is lunch the time of day when everything goes wrong?

"Hey have you seen Edward today. He looks…"

"Horrible?" Someone with a deep velvet voice called. Everyone at our table looked at Edward. Edward's eyes gazed at all of us but it seemed that his gaze landed on me longer than anyone else. I didn't think of it.

"Of course you look horrible. When do you not," I asked with a smirk.

"Well then I'm glad you think that I look horrible because you don't look much better than me, he said right back at me. Such a jerk.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you?"Edward asked me.

"Um sure," this is unusual.

Edward leaded me to a secluded area to talk or to kill me. When I looked in his eyes, they showed sincere? Nervous? Sad? Whatever it was it was freaking me out.

"I…I want to make a truce. I mean we used to be best friend and I know that screwed up but I'd like a second chance. Please?" what am I going to do? Should I let my hatred take over and shut him down or let him show me that I can trust him again? Hate or Love?

* * *

**Okay that was Chapter 3!! Now next chapter will probably in Edward's point of view. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	4. Forgiveness?

**EDWARD'S POV!! Yah!! So just to let you know I'm listening to some French Rap and its so halar!! It's like they could be saying some disgusting thing right now and I wouldn't even know!! Hahaha!! Ok like I said before this chapter is in Edward's pov and I'm very excited!! Okay this is taking place the day before so it's like chapter 1, 2, and 3 in one fun filled chapter!! It's what Edward is feeling so yeah!! Okay on with the story!!**

* * *

**E POV –**

I woke up from by blissful dream and remember what day it was. I groaned. Another freaking day to see my beautiful Bella get mad at me. Oh joy. It's not like I want to see her mad at me but if it's the only reaction I'll get then so be it. But I hate it. I hate seeing her mad at me when we could be friends. She's my everything. And I want to change our relationship from one side hating to two side lovers.

"Okay Edward are you going to be a man and tell her that you sorry and you want a second chance or be a mouse and act like you hate her for the rest of your life?" I asked myself.

"A man. Come on Edward. Tell her that you sorry and you want her back in your life. I hate to see you like this. I know you love her but why won't you act on it? Come on Edward please?" Alice. Of course she would hear every word that I just said. I sighed. Come on Edward at least try. I mean what's the worst that could happen? Her hating me forever. But that is already in plan so are you going to do it? Yes.

"Okay Alice. I'll ask her for her forgiveness, but she'll see right through me. She always does," I whispered, to afraid to say it out load but I knew she got it since she ran out of my room and I could faintly hear the front door close. I smiled and got ready for school.

The ride to school was weird because Emmett kept telling me advice on how to get her on a date after she'd say she forgives me. How could her be so sure that she would forgive me? She won't.

When I got to school I saw that Bella was already here. Crap!! Well, it's now or never. I walked into school and walked through the halls looking for Bella and then I saw her. She was beautiful. Her hair down and in light curls. Her blue shirt clung to her and her long legs looked even longer. Her beautiful, full lips pulled down in a pout and her eyes looked up at the clock and saw that it was one till first period. She yelled and my sister and started running to English. She was beautiful.

"Stop drooling and get to class. You'll get your chance for forgiveness later," She was right but I could even stop looking at Bella to even move. Forgiveness? I can't move because of her presence!! How was I going to talk to her? I couldn't do it. I can't do it.

"I can't do it Alice. Not today," I walked away from my sister and out of the school. I'm sure I could reason with my teachers for my absence, but I could be in there right now I need to go to our meadow.

This meadow held the happiest moments of my life and the worst. I was so stupid. I only said that to James because he wanted her and I had to make an excuse so he would leave her alone. It was the most idiotic thing I've ever said, and it hurt her. It killed me to see her so hurt, so alone. I will never forgive myself for that day. But I expect Bella to forgive me now? Yeah right!!

* * *

But this meadow also holds good memories like in fifth grade…

_Flashback_

_Bella and I were at our meadow looking at the clouds when Bella asked a random question._

_"Edward who do you want your fist kiss with?" she was still looking at the clouds._

_"I…I don't know Bella. Why?"_

_"Well Jessica had her fist kiss yesterday and I was just wondering," first kiss? At our age? That's crazy!! But I want mine to be with Bella._

_"I want my first kiss to be with you Edward. You're my best friend and it would be just weird with anyone else," she wanted me to be her first kiss? Wow._

_"I want it to be with you too Bella," I whispered._

_"Great!!" She turned to me and looked straight in my eyes. I had to admit I was scared. But we both leaned in and we had a short peck but long enough for it to be called a kiss. It felt weird but in a good way._

_"Well that was…weird," I crooked._

_"Yeah…weird," she said still looking in my eyes._

_End Flashback_

I smiled at the thought of my first kiss. She didn't even blush when she kissed me. These memories were the things that got me through the day. I groaned. Why did I say that to James in the first place? If i hadn't, we would still be friend now. She means so much to me. That's it. I'm going to beg for forgiveness and I'll show her how I'm not an ass. And I'm going to do it now.

I got my keys and ran to my Volvo. I got to school when it was in the beginning of lunch. She was there by my family and friends. She looked pissed. I smiled and ran to the table. I took a seat right beside Bella and just stared at her beautiful face. She looked at me and gasped. I chuckled. I was going to ask her then but I got lost in her brown eyes. I did even know that I was leaning in until she pushed me away.

"Step away, Edward. You walk the halls like you're the king but no king could be as arrogant, selfish, and pitiful as you. Everyone thinks that you are the kindest guy ever but you are a jerk and a bastard. All these people think that they know you but I know you best. I was your best friend for fourteen years. Fourteen years. But then you thought that you're too good for me and now you're being nice to me. Yeah well not going to happen. And I'll tell you that everyone in this room is too good for you. You are a worthless rat to me, and don't you forget it," she whispered the last part to me so only I could hear it. She ran out of the cafeteria and I felted like I wanted to cry but of course I didn't.

I looked around the room and saw everyone looking at me. I just shook my head and glanced at my friends. They looked sad. I got up to go after Bella, but Rosalie just shook her head and walked out to find Bella. I sat at the table and just searched my brain for the redo button but there's no such thing. 

I sigh and got up from the table and walked to biology. This class just got interesting. Bella is my new lab partner for the rest of the year. In that time I will show her that I'm not a bad guy. When class ended Bella ran to the door and ran to gym. Great a class I actually had to do what I was told and not just watch Bella run. When I changed into my gym clothes I ran outside and I saw my love running. I just watched her run. She looked so free and beautiful when she runs. She suddenly looked at us and ran to us. The coach looked proud. Shit I would too if I was the coach. Once the coach told us to practice we ran to the football field. Everyone was stretching but I was watching Bella. Apparently I wasn't the only one cause Jasper was staring too. After another look at Bella I called the boys in order. We did a couple plays but I could keep my mind off of Bella. Her beautiful smile, eyes, nose… I couldn't think of one problem with her. There was no point of trying, she's perfect. When gym was over I looked at Bella about to walk inside but suddenly she looked at me. She looked like she was trying to find something. But Angela grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

* * *

I talked to Jasper and he said that I need to prove myself worthy to get the friendship back. I told him that I would do whatever it takes. After that talk I went to the house and just stayed cooped up in my room the whole night. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep I just stayed up there and thought about Bella. I thought about how free and carless she looks when she runs. Once, before the fight, she told me that she thinks straight when she runs. It was 3:45 a.m. now and I decided to try out Bella's running thing.

I ran and it was alright but it didn't fix any of my problems. It didn't make me love Bella less or more. It didn't help me figure what I was going to do with Bella. I was not running anywhere really but I found myself looking at the Swan's House. I was about to turn around and head back to my place, but I heard the front down open. I twirled around to see who it was and then I saw her.

She shut the door and started running. It must have been 4 by now and she was running alone. It was like she was screaming danger to come and snatch her up!! So I followed her. I knew it was wrong but I wanted to know she was safe.

While she ran she must have turned around a thousand times and a thousand times I thought I was caught, but she would just shake her head and start running again. At about 5:30 she was back at her house and all I could think of the whole time I ran back to my house was did she do this every night? I promised myself I would find out but with a car next time. That run was painful and she runs so fast for just running. Sheech!!

I got to my house and started to get ready. I got to school and saw that Bella was not here yet. I moped around for about 5 minutes until I saw her. She looked tired and concerned but as soon as I took a step to her Bob dragged me to morning practice.

The morning classes were tiring!! But I decided that I would ask for forgiveness at lunch again. When I got to lunch I heard them talking.

"Hey have you seen Edward today. He looks..."

"Horrible?" I finished Bella's sentence. I smirked at her and sat beside her. I looked at everyone to silently tell them that I was going to tell her but then I looked at Bella and just well…looked at her.

""Of course you look horrible. When do you not?" she asked, smirking.

"Well then I'm glad you think that I look horrible because you don't look much better than me," I said right back at her. I know I'll regret it later. _This is it, Edward so just do it already!!_ I hissed at myself.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you?" I asked her, nervously.

* * *

"Um sure," she said with confusion.

I leaded her to a safe area. _Okay Edward you got this it's nothing to worry about. _I tried to pep myself up. I didn't work.

"I…I want to make a truce. I mean we used to be best friend and I know that screwed up but I'd like a second chance. Please?" I was about to get on my knees but I stopped myself.

"I…I'm sorry Edward. You're going to have to show me that I can trust you before we can become friends again. I'm sorry," she hung her head like was committing a crime. Okay then I'll show her.

"Okay then I'll show you. I'll be very nice and loving and the best not friend you'll ever have," I smiled crookedly for her. She returned the smile and she was about to walk away but I grabbed her hand gently pulled her back. "Hey is there anything I can do for you. Do you homework? I'll get you a better grade than me," I said raising my eyebrow a bit. She laughed.

"You don't have to be my enemy but you don't have to be my slave either. Besides, I can get a better grade than you any day," she said laughing and ran away from me. Yah!! We're not enemies!! But now the question is how to make her trust me?

* * *

**Hahahahaha Soooo long!!Well for me at least!! Ha!! Edward's not an ass after all!! Awww!! Okay well they're not enemies but how long will that be before one of them screws it up? Okay REVIEW please!! Do I have to beg like Edward? Hahaha jk jk!!**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**


	5. Goodbye Edward?

**okay so this is a short chapter but just expect a longer one NEXT TIME!! Back to Bella's POV!! So to inform the people that don't already know this is all human so there is no vamps or wolves ( but if i did there would be no wolves anyway) anywho back to story.**

I can't believe I just said that to him? But trusting him would be the stupidest decision of my life. In my mind he is still an ass, and I can't give my trust out like free cupcakes. Right? Or am I just making a lot of bologna? He is so frustrating!!

I walked to biology and found myself the first one in the room. I remembered that I had an essay do the next day so I worked on that until I heard the chair beside me said hi to me.

"Hello chair," I said not looking up to see Edward looking at me smugly. He laughed at my statement and continued to stare at me. Why was he staring? Do I have food on my face? I tried to feel my face for an article of food but found none. What was he staring at? Class began and I sighed in relief. But then soon found out that we were doing a lab. But that sentence translated to: spending mean less time with Edward and making a fool out of myself. Great!!

The whole class period I could not not make a fool of myself. Any chance that I got I was either falling off my stool, spilling unknown acid on Edward's apron, or even breaking a test tube in the sink. And that was all done in only 20 minutes!! At 30 minutes I cut myself and got acid in my cut. That hurt. The teacher sent me and Edward to the nurse. Why was Edward there? Well he made this lame excuses saying that he felt the acid seek through the apron and on to his bare chest.

About half way with fixing my finger, Edward and I see none other than Lauren with her shirt wet with what looked like water. She walked to the nurse and said that she spilt acid on herself and that it started to burn. The nurse's eyes bugged out and told Lauren to stay put. The nurse flew out the door. Lauren looked at Edward and tried to, but did not encounter success, plaster a sexy smile on her face.

"Edward. Hi. I didn't know you came to the nurse. But since you are and that we are all alone, why don't we continue what we did last night?" By now I would have told he that she was a bitch and to leave Edward alone but something caught my ear and my mind told me to shut up. What does she mean last night?

"I don't know what you are talking about," Edward said calmly. But Lauren wouldn't have it. She laughed and winked at me.

"Come on Edward. You and I both know what happened last night," Edward shook his head and looked at me with horror. Lauren saw that and said smugly, "Come on Edward. Do I have to tell Bella or are you going to?" Tell me what?

"Tell me what Edward?" I looked at him. I knew what she was implying but I want to hear it from him.

"Noth…" he was cut off by Lauren.

"Baby you don't have to hide it," she looked at me. "Edward and I had sex last night. That's why he is so tired." It all made since now. Why he looked like death himself. Why he looked so excited to see me. I'm probably the only girl he hasn't fooled around with.

"Is that true Edward?" if he lied about this than he should say goodbye to being not being friends and say hello to hell.

"NO!! Of course not," wrong answer Edward.

I stood up and walked to the door. He asked where I was going and I answered straight up. "I can't be in the same room as a liar. Oh and you can forget lunch today and you should probably get ready for a week of hell. Goodbye Edward."

**Okay so Bella doesn't believe Edward!! Well i had to do it!! I mean it's not called love or war for nothing!! hahahaha !! Please review it makes me update faster!! R&R R&R R&R**


	6. AN VERRY IMPORTANT?

**Sorry for not updating for 3 whole days!!AAAAAHHHH!! You better believe that it was killing me!! Hahahaha so I know you awesome people want to know what Bella is going to do to Edward. Well you're not getting it until tomorrow and I know that y'all will probably get mad at me but I haven't decided what to do to Edward and I need help so review and tell me what YOU want to happen to Edward. I think its better that way because I know that y'all would hate me if I put down the thing I had in store. Tell me how to make Edward's life a living hell. This should be fun!!**


	7. GROUNDED!

**Sorry people but i just got grounded from my computer so i will not be updating in a while. i got half way through chapter 7 of Love or War so as soon as i am ungrounded i will update at least two chapters on that story. Also I will be coming up with a new story all together. So just letting y'all know that i will not be updating so yeah!!**


End file.
